


Savior

by DemonGirl0913



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, i was 16 and lonely, wwe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a drunken mistake lead to the happiness thy both desperately desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFNET  
> Finally moving all my stories over here. Unbetad. All mistakes are my own and I apologize.

Alex walked backstage, happy with his win. Sure it was a roll up due to a distraction, and probably would never happen again, but it was still his first win on RAW in a while. He knew he knew it was a one time thing, but he still went out with the same enthusiasm as every other match. Maybe Vince was impressed and would book him more? Either way it didn't matter, he was happy.

He entered the superstars lockerroom, greeted by best friend Zack Ryder.

"Great match, man!" Zack exclaimed! "Now if only theyd give me a match!"

"I'm sure they will," he said with a laugh. "I'm gonna hit the showers. I'll see ya later man." He grabbed his shower gear and headed to the shower area. He turned the spray to hot and undressed while it heated. Once done and the water was just right, he stepped under the warm spray, instantly relaxing. He showered quickly, despite wanting to stay, and dressed evem quicker. He wasn't in a hurry to get back to the hotel, but instead to leave the arena. He had no idea where Mike was, and he really didn't want to see him right now.

He and Mike had known each other for about 2 years now. Their friendship was great until a drunken mistake screwed it up. They had gone out drinking with the guys, and like always, shared a hotel room. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. Alec didn't mind, but Mike was mortified when he realized what he had done. The great Mike "The Miz" Mizanin had slept with a man, and hated himself for it. He hated Alex even more though.

Alex accepted the fact that it happened, even accepted that he liked it, and moved on. But Mike couldn't. They still shared a room for expenses purposes but neither arrived until the other was asleep. On the rare occasion they were in the hotel room at the same time, one would either go to the bar, or stay in another friends room. Everyone knew something was wrong between the pair, but no one knew what.

Alex wasn't particularly gay, but he had always felt something for Mike. It had started when Mike picked him to be his protégé. He made Alex feel special, like he was a better choice than the others. But now all he did was remind him how absolutely normal he was. And all Alex did was remind Mike about their mistake. No, it wasn't a mistake. Maybe for Mike, but Alex knew what he was doing and thought Mike did too. He even tried to stop it but Mike persisted.

Now here they were, avoiding each other like the plague. Alex reached his rental car and climbed in, throwing his bag to the backseat. As he put the car in drive, and began heading out of the parking garage, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and almost dropped his phone.

Mikey

Mike never called him. Ever. Not even before the incident. He thought whether to answer or not when the phone stopped ringing.

"Great, the one time he actually calls, you ignore it like a chickenshit," He said to himself as he left the garage. As soon as he pulled into the street his phone rang again.

Mikey

He decided he'd best answer and find out what he wants.

"Hello," he answered on the third ring.

"Alex?" Mike asked, voice sounding hoarse.

"Yeah, Mike what's wrong?" He was worried now. One, Mike never called him. Two, Mike sounded really upset.

"Can you come pick me up?" Alex knew he shoudn't let his feelings get the best of him. Of course Mike was only calling because he needed something. He didn't actually want to talk to him. He felt his blood heat and his face flush with anger.

"Why don't you have someone you actually like come get you?" he asked, voice filled with anger. All that answered him was silence and he instantly regretted the anger in his voice. "Look, Mikey," he allowed himself to use his nickname for Mike because he couldn't hide his feelings anymore, "I know you hate me because of what happened, so I don't understand why you'd call me when you have plenty of other people who can pick you up."

The answer he received almost broke his heart. "Because, Alex, even after the way I treated you, you still answered the phone. I know I can trust you." He knew he shouldn't, knew Mike was just using his feelings to get what he wanted, but he found himself asking the address of wherever Mike was. Ten minutes later he was sitting outside of a bar, waiting for Mike.

To: Mikey  
I'm out here, where are you?

He sent the text and waited a few moments for Mike's reply.

From: Mikey  
I'm coming. Sorry.

Not even a minute after he read the text, Mike was tapping on his window. He unlocked the door, allowing Mike to climb inside. He noticed his disheveled hair, flushed exoression, a slight bruise beneath his left eye and a busted lip. He also noticed Mike was shivering.

"What happened to you?" he asked, horrified at Mike's scared expression.

"Just take me back to the room," Mike said, avoiding eye contact.

"Mikey," Alex began but was interrupted when Mike spoke.

"Please?" he begged, eyes full of unshed tears. He couldn't argue with that look so instead reached in the backseat, grabbing a jacket.

"Put this on, you're freezing." He made sure Mike had the jacket on and zipped before he pulled away from the curb. The drive back to the hotel was filled with only the sounds of their breathing; Alex's normal, Mike's jagged. Once they were inside the hotel room Alex sat Mike on the bed, wrapped the blanket around his shoudlers and headed to the bathroom. He ran a hot bath, knowing it was the quickest way to warm Mike up. When the tub was full, he turned off the faucet and went to fetch Mike.

He felt his heart break more, finding Mike in the exact same position he left him. "I'm gonna put you in the tub to warm you up," he explained, grabbing Mike's hand, leading him to the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet, removing the blanket and jacket. Next he tugged on Mike's shirt, and to his surprise Mike lifted his arms. He undressed him the rest of the way, leaving his boxers on, with out a single word from Mike. Alex motioned for him to stand up and he did. He helped him into the tub and was about to leave Mike to himself when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Stay, please?" He mets Mike's pleading gaze and couldn't say no. He no longer believed Mike was playing him. Mike needed him and he would be there for him, no matter what he needed.

"Of course," he whispered, sitting down on the toilet seat. He held tight to Mike's hand, wishing he knew what was wrong. He rested his head in his free hand, wandering what could have caused this sudden change. He was still considering what happened when he finally looked at Mike. Bruises littered his otherwise perfect torso, his beautiful legs, and from Mike's occasional wince, he knew his back was bruised too.

"Scoot up," he said softly, so as not to startle Mike. Mike did as he was asked and Alex fought back a sob. As he suspected there were bruises, of all size and shape, down his back. Before he thought about what he was doing he released Mike's hand, stripped off his clothes, save his boxers, and climbed in the tub behind Mike. Mike didn't protest, but instead leaned back into his chest once he was seated properly. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"What happened, Mikey?" He felt vibrations against his chest and knew Mike was crying. "You can tell me, when you're ready. I promise not to judge." He felt Mike's deep breath and waited with bated breath.

"That club you picked me up at," Mike began, but stopped. Alex rubbed soothing circles on his arms, silently urging him to continue. "I was there to meet someone." Alex felt his body tense, felt the jealousy rise in him. He forced it back down because Mike needed him. "Not a date. Someone knew about," Alex waited, knowing what was next. "They knew about what happened between us."

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear." Alex began, but stopped when Mike began speaking again.

"I know, I wouldn't have called you if I thought you did." Despite the situation, he found himself smiling. Mike trusted him, even after what happened.

"I would never do that to you, could never do anything to hurt you. No matter how crazy you make me."

"I know," Mike's voice was growing stronger and he was beginning to warm up. "This person, this man, wanted to blackmail me into sleeping with him." Alex felt his rage rising again, not sure where it was directed. "Said he would tell everyone about us." Mike turned to face him and his heart skipped a beat at the look in Mike's eyes. "I told him I didn't care. He said the being 'gay' would tarnish my reputation. But if loving you means that I'm gay, then that's what I am."

Alex sat still, stunned at what he just heard. Mike loved him? He had a funny way of showing it. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Mike's temple, then his nose, and finally his lips. The kiss was quick and sweet but Alex felt his heart swell with love, pride and so many other emotions.

"I love you too, Mike. I always have." It felt good to finally admit his feelings out loud.

"I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to come around." Mike gave him a sad smile and continued, "if I tell you this, promise me it won't change anything." That scared Alex. He had a pretty good idea what happened, now that he knew the circumstances. "Promise me you won't do anything crazy?" He couldn't say no to Mike, not when he'd just got him.

"I promise." Mike kissed him softly and turned back around, his back resting against his chest again.

"He didn't expect me to say that. He actually thought I'd sleep with him. He didn't like my answer and he," Mike choked on a sob as he relayed the story. "He forced me to the restroom and he. He," Mike broke down, chest racking with sobs. Alex wrapped his arms around him tighter, telling him it was okay.

"You don't have to continue. I know what happened." He was outraged that somebody would do this to him, to his Mikey. "Come on, let's get out. The waters getting cold." He dried them both offd, fetched them both dry boxers and allowed Mike some privacy to change. He pretended not to notcie the red tint to the water as he closed the bathroom door.

He sat on the bed, waiting for Mike to finish. The bathroom door opened and Mike walked out, a towel wrapped around his body.

"Don't." Alex stood, walking toward Mike. "Don't hide from me, you don't have to hide anything from me." Mike continued to stare at the floor as Alex pulled the towel away, letting it fall to the floor. Scratch marks covered Mike's chest and Alex bent to kiss each one. Mike sighed, his hands resting on Alex's shoulders. Alex moved to his knees, kissing each bruise on Mike's stomach. He stood back up, grabbing Mike's hands, leading him to the bed.

He seated Mike in the center of the bed, sitting behind him. He carressed each bruise with his fingertips, follwing with soft kisses. He was urged on when Mike moaned, leaning back into his gentle touch. He finished with his task, kissing every bruise on the exposed skin, and sat back up. He scooted near the headboard, laying down, pulling Mike with him. He wrapped the covers around them, and kept Mike firmly in his arms. Mike pulled aways slightly to look into Alex's eyes.

"Show me what making love feels like?" he asked, barely above a whisper. Alex's heart swelled with the trust behind that simple question.

"When your body heals, we can make love as many times as you want." He watched as Mike digested what he said and a smile crossed his face. He lay back down, head on Alex's chest.

"I love you, Alex." Alex smiled and pulled Mike closer.

"I love you, too, Mikey. Sleep now. We'll talk in the morning." They settled into a peaceful sleep, Mike safe from the nightmares, wrapped tightly in Alex's arms.

Two months had passed since the rape and Alex noticed how far Mike had come. He was going out with friends again, he was responding more fully to Alex's touch and even told Alex he was ready. Alex was just as ready, but didn't want to rush Mike, and didn't want Mike to rush himself. They were sitting in their hotel room, only one bed this time, cuddled under the blankets when the conversation came up.

"Lex," Mike said, using his nickname for Alex, "I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I want this." Alex sighed, he wanted it just as bad.

"I know, Mikey but last time we did this," he felt himself blush even though it was foolish. Mike knew every part of his body by now. The next step would be to take it all the way. "The last time we did this, you topped." He laughed at how absurd that sounded but it was the truth. In their drunken endevor Alex had bottomed for Mike and he had enjoyed it. He never thought he would have the oppurtunity that Mike was presenting him with.

"I know that, actually I remember quite well," Mike said with a laugh of his own, "But I want to feel loved, I want to be able to completely give myself to someone." Mike kissed his lips softly before continuing, "I want to give myself completely to you." Alex rolled them so that he was on top, resting between Mike's legs. He bent down to kiss at his neck, his jaw and finally his lips. His tongue traced the outline of Mike's lips, asking for entrance.

They moaned in unison as their tongues met, a battle for dominance that Alex quickly won. He felt himself hardening just from kissing Mike. He wpould have been embarrassed, except he found Mike to be in the same position. He moaned as their bare erections rubbed together. They didn't wear underwear to bed anymore because they were eventually taken off anyway. He broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Mike's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He felt Mike shiver beneath him and repeated the action, harder this time.

"Alex," Mike moaned, "no foreplay today. We've done enough of that. I want you." Alex growled deep in his throat at Mike's boldness. He kissed him again, lips smashing together, all tongue and teeth. He broke the kiss, sittin up on his knees. He tossed the cover to the floor, not needing the distraction pf doing it later. He looked at Mike, completely flushed with arousal.

"You are so beautiful," he commented. He watched Mike blush and smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," Mike replied. Alex reached into the bedside table retrieving the bottle of lube and condoms he kept there. "No condoms," Mike said, startling him.

"Why?"

"Alex," Mike said, his voice soft, "I'm clean, and I know you're clean. I want the full ecperience. We won't need them because you're going to be the only person that ever gets to have me this way." Alex bent down, kissing him softly, tossing the condoms away.

"Okay," he said with a smile, breaking the kiss. "I need you to relax, okay?" he said, coating his fingers with the lube, warming it between his hands.

"I trust you," Mike answered, spreading his legs for Alex. Alex grew harder at the simple gesture, knowing how much Mike meant it. He stroked Mike's hip with one hand, the other going towards his entrance. He traced circles around it, feeling Mike relax further. When Mike nodded his head, he pushed forward with one finger, pausing at the first knuckle. Mike's body was tight, but he wasn't complaing so he pushed forward until his body accepted the intrusion.

He paused his movements, giving Mike the time he needed to adjust. When Mike nodded, he began to pump his finger, in and out, softly. He was rewarded with soft sighs from Mike, his legs opening further to accept Alex's finger deeper into his body. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away, recoating his fingers, and pushing back in with two. There was more resistance this time, but Mike didn't complain so he pushed forward the rest of the way.

Again, he stopped, giving Mike the time he needed. Almost immidiately Mike moaned, pushing down on Alex's fingers. He pulled out, thrusting back in a little harder this time, a cry ripping from Mike's throat.

"Oh god, Alex. Do that again." Alex repeated the action, earning the same cry again. He continued his motions, aiming for Mike's prostate everytime. While Mike was writihing in pleasure, he slipped a third finger in, scissoring them. Mike's body accpeted them easily and Mike was fucking himself on Alex's hand. When he felt Mike was ready, he removed his fingers, hearing Mike groan at the loss. He coated himself generously, dripping some more over Mike's entrance. Mike shivered at the sensation, moaning wantonly.

Alex positioned himself at Mike's stretched hole and paused. He looked into Mike's eyes and smiled. He didn't see fear, or confusion. All he saw was trust, and most importantly love.

"You tell me if you need to stop," he said, rocking forward slightly. He watched Mike's eyes roll in the back of his head, body arching every so slightly.

"I won't," Mike whispered, wrapping his legs around Alex's waist, digging his heels into his ass, pulling him into his body. At Mike's urging, he pushed forward, as gently as possible. "Just do it, Alex," Mike said through clenched teeth. He pushed forward, quickly sheathing himself in Mike's tight heat. He stayed as still as possible, listening to Mike's pained breathing return to normal. When he felt Mike's body accept him, he leaned forward, kissing his lover passionately.

"I love you," he whispered against Mike's lips. Mike arched his back, taking Alex in deeper. They moaned in unison and Alex began to move slowly. He made slow, shallow thrusts, easing into a rhythm. He felt Mike's heels digging into his ass again and pulled out all the way, driving back in tourturously slow. He kept a slow, steady pace as long as he could.

Eventually need won out over sensitivity and he began to drive in and out of Mike's body at a fast, hard pace. Mike was moaning, and gasping, and he knew he was hitting his sweet spot dead on. Mike's wrapped his hand around his cock and Alex smacked it away. He replaced Mike's hand with his, stroking Mike in time with his thrusts. He felt the tightness in his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come for me, Mikey," He whispered, picking up the pace of his hand and his 's body clamped down around him as he came, coating both their stomachs and chest. The clenching of Mike's channel was too mcu for Alex, and with a cry of Mike's name, spilled himself into the beautiful body of his lover. When the aftershocks from his orgasm stopped he pulled his limp cock from Mike's body. He grabbed the cover form the floor and layed down next to Mike, wrapping it around them.

"We can clean up in the morning," he whispered, nuzzling Mike's hair. Mike snuggled in closer to Alex with a content sigh and just nodded his head.

"I love you, Lex," Mike said in a sleepy whisper.

"I love you, too, Mikey," Alex responded, before dozing off into the best sleep of his life.


End file.
